Máscara perfecta
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Hinata es la reina. Es la chica más popular, aunque algo no cuadra. Es demasiado inteligente para dejarse manipular, tiene una máscara que nadie puede descubrí o casi. Se dice que no juegues con fuego, pero ¿Si ambos son igual de peligrosos? ¿Quién se quemara primero?


**Máscara perfecta  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sólo por un segundo, me preguntaba, ¿Si pudiera cambiar alguna de mis decisiones, aunque sea la más pequeña, todo esto sería diferente? Tal vez si no hubiera elegido ir caminando a la escuela o hubiera fingido estar enferma para faltar a clases…_

_Entonces, tal vez, no me encontraría oculta en una destrozada cabaña en el medio del bosque mientras afuera llovía a cantaros. Tal vez no estaría sentada en el suelo contemplando mi destrozado vestido de graduación y en mis manos no estaría mi corona de reina del baile partida a la mitad. Tal vez no estaría atrapada con Sasuke Uchiha, el ser humano al que más odiaba, y la policía no nos estaría buscándonos…_

_Solo tal vez…_

_-¡Hey, Hyuga!-su odiosa sonrisa torcida había aparecido-Sabes, estamos jodidos._

_Apreté la mandíbula y le lancé los pedazos de mi tiara lo más fuerte que me fue posible._

_Sin embargo, él tenía razón. Estábamos oficialmente jodidos._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. La reina**_

-Esta banda…como se llama-rumió Ino-Da igual…son geniales y el principal, bueno, él es _muy _sexy.

-Se llaman _One direction_-corrigió Tenten-No es el principal pero si el más _hot_, es Harry Styles.

-Demonios-maldijo Sakura-A ese me lo violo, se los juro.

-¿Y tú, Hinata?-disparó Ino sonriendo pícara.

Levanté la vista del examen de química, sentadas a mi alrededor estaba mis "mejores amigas". Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama y Sakura Haruno. Las tres típicas chicas populares que tenía aire en la cabeza en vez de materia gris, a decir verdad, yo soy como ella. O al menos ellas eso creen.

-Sí, está bien, creo-murmuré mirando de reojo al profesor de química que estaba más concentrado leyendo algún libro para mayores de edad que ver a sus estudiantes.

-¿Está bien?-repitió incrédula Tenten alzando una ceja.

-Deja eso Hina-pidió molesta Sakura-Estamos hablando algo importante, igual, le copiamos a ese perdedor de Shino el examen y asunto arreglado-zanjó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Faltan diez minutos-recordé irguiéndome perezosamente.

-¿Qué?-chilló espantada Ino. Asentí con la cabeza.

Las tres se giraron instantáneamente al menudo chico sentado cerca, Shino, un nerd que como mínimo sacaba 10 en todos los exámenes de química. Se concentraron en copiar todo lo que pudieran en el tiempo restante.

Eché la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Serían diez gloriosos minutos sin su estúpido parloteo, sus comentarios ridículos y traiciones a mi espalda. Sentí una mirada sobre mí nunca, al girarme me topé con la burlona mirada negra de Sasuke Uchiha.

Inmediatamente me senté de forma correcta, con la espalda recta y el mentón arriba. Mis diez minutos se fueron a la mierda por culpa de ese idiota, tendría que volver a ser la prefecta Hinata Hyuga. La chica tonta que era la reina de la escuela, la que todos odiaban y envidiaban, ¡A fingir de nuevo!

Bajé la vista a mi examen. Todo estaba contestado con caligrafía perfecta en color rosa chillante, solo tenía las respuestas justas para obtener un 8 de calificación. Por suerte todos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus exámenes para notar que yo sola conteste la prueba, sin necesidad de copiar como el trio de cabezas huecas que tenía a mi alrededor.

No podía sacar un 10, el profesor creía que era retrasada por lo que pensaría que copie, así que tendría que volver a hacer el examen. Si sacaba una calificación perfecta sería mi ruina, yo era la bonita porrista no la nerd en turno, aunque capacidad no me faltara. Con un 8 estaba bien, mis notas no resultarían mal pero estaban bien para que todos los demás creyeran mi máscara.

El timbre sonó anunciando que la hora de descanso había comenzado. Me levanté con elegancia y me dirigí al maestro, que ya había dejado su libro de lado. Le entregué el examen al profesor Hatake sin mucho interés, salí del aula con paso imponente. Yo no esperaba a nadie, ellas correrían a mí, el sonido pasos apresurados e insultos en voz baja me lo confirmó.

-¡Espera un segundo Hinata!-rogó Ino.

-Por un demonio-maldijo irritada Sakura-¡Párate ahí Hyuga!

Con mi mano hice un ademan para indicar que se callara y dejara de molestar. Aminore el paso un poco para que pudieran caminar a la par de mí, podía apostar mi último bolso Channel a que Sakura quería halar mi larga cabellera y estrellarme contra las taquillas, ella siempre me odio.

Antes de que yo llegara ella era la más popular, a la que todos alababan, la reina de la escuela. Ahora yo era la abeja reina.

Entramos a la cafetería como estrellas de cine, todos giraron a vernos más por costumbre que por gusto. Nuestros respectivos lugares aguardan en ser ocupados en la mesa central, donde las porritas y los jugadores estrellas se reúnen a comer y a recibir las miradas de todos.

Matsuri Tanaka, la chica menos popular entre los populares, nos recibe con bandejas de comida para cada una de nosotras. Ensalada para Ino, un intento de emparedaron para Tenten, solo un juego para Sakura y para mí una ración de fruta. Cuando llegara a casa comería los alimentos necesario, no más no menos, no iba enfermarme para estar delgada. Total, bajaría esas calorías con ejercicio como siempre lo hago.

-Hola bebé-la voz de Kiba Inuzuka, mi novio, me obligó a caminar a su lado.

-Hola cariño-respondo dándole un beso fugaz.

Castaño, alto, atlético y egocéntrico. Ese era mi novio, un idiota, pero el más importante jugador del futbol, por lo tanto, mi novio designado por ser la líder de las porristas.

Mientras comíamos el cotilleo y los comentarios estúpidos se dejaron venir como una avalancha, demasiado idiotas para prestar un mínimo de atención a ellos. Kiba y yo nos encontrábamos en el medio de la mesa, como el rey y la reina. A mi lado esta Sakura, luego Tenten y por último Ino, eran como mis damas de compañía. En cambio Kiba tenía a Naruto Uzumaki, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y Gaara Sabaku No, que era el capitán del club de natación.

Pasé distraídamente la vista por la cafetería. Ahí estaban todos, excepto Sasuke, seguramente estaba en la azotea de la escuela fumando. En otro momento no me importaría, dejó de interesarme hace mucho, pero necesitaba verlo, quería asegurarme que mi pequeño resbalón de chica perfecta en la clase de química no fuera más que una paranoia mía.

-¡Hinata!-chilló molesta Sakura logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-gruñí fulminándola con la mirada.

-Nada, no importa-dijo irritada.

-Lo que Saku quería decir es que hará una fiesta en su casa este fin-informó Ino sonriendo.

-Estaré ahí-corté sin interés.

El almuerzo pasó sin mayor relevancia, más peleas con Sakura, fingiendo que lo que decía todas esas cabezas huecas era importante y besándome con Kiba. Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, pero esta vez algo cambio. **El principio de mi perdición.**

-La nueva colección de otoño-invierno ya llegó-comentó Tenten entusiasmada-Deberíamos de ir-sugirió.

-¡No me lo perdería nunca!-apoyó Ino animada-¿Saku, Hina?-nos miró respectivamente.

-No puedo-contestamos al unísono.

-Voy a ir a almorzar con mis padres-se excusó mirándome de reojo con desprecio-Seguro que Hinata no puede porque va a ir a recuperación en trigonometría, le ha ido mal en el examen ayer.

-Un ocho es excelente, no necesito ir a recuperación-dije-Voy a ir a hablar con el delegado de la clase por unos asuntos-justifiqué comenzando a alejarme por el pasillo-¡Antes de que se me olvide! Recuerda Saku, no comas mucho o engordaras, tus piruetas ya son malas no necesito a una vaca en mi cuadrilla-ataqué despidiéndome con un beso al girar a la derecha.

El sonido de mis pisadas era las únicas que me acompañaban, la escuela estaba sola. Con paso ligero fui hasta la azotea del instituto, rogando que siguiera ahí. Empujé la puerta encontrándome con el lugar vacío, aunque supongo que era lógico, él odia la escuela, no pasaría ni un minuto más de lo estrictamente requerido en ella.

Más cabreada aún que cuando me ganan un par de zapatos de diseñador salí del edificio, no había ni un alma en el estacionamiento, ningún auto o moto de otro estudiante estaba ahí. Cuando caminaba hacía mi hermoso Bentley plateado alcancé a divisar a alguien recargado en el capo.

-Uchiha-reconocí con desprecio.

-Hyuga-su voz sonó como un susurró, o tal vez una advertencia.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté metiendo la llave cerradura de la puerta del conductor.

-Nada en realidad-protestó acercándose a mí.

-En ese caso lárgate-ordené mirándolo desafiante, él ni se inmuto.

-La gatita saca las garras-una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios-O mejor dicho…la perra muestra los colmillos.

Apreté la manija de la puerta tan fuerte que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Traté de tranquilizarme. Quería hablar con él, ahora lo tenía enfrente, debía aprovechar que estábamos solos. Sonreí con superioridad.

-Deberías aprender a diferenciar una dama como yo a una de las perras con las que te revuelcas, gusano-sisé abriendo la puerta y entrando al auto.

-Sé diferenciarlas-notificó-por eso te he llamado así-se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo-dije echando a andar el motor-Escucha atentamente perdedor, yo soy la reina y tú el pobre bufón-le recordé-No, Sakura es el bufón, tú eres parte de la escoria más baja.

-Lástima que nuestra soberana se una puta-se lamentó alejándose un paso del coche.

-Las reinas no hablan con la mierda-dije-Y tú eres una cosa peor que mierda Uchiha ¡Suerte en tú patética vida de fracasado!-me despedí metiendo la reversa.

Abandone el aparcamiento sin más. Mi plan inicial era hablar civilizadamente con él, para saber sí captó algo en clase de química que pudiera romper mi fachada, pero él me hacía perder los estribos de una forma inverosímil. Que más daba, lo que realmente me interesaba, dejarle en claro que yo debía seguir siendo la reina de la escuela, estaba hecho.

Sí, ese era Sasuke Uchiha. Ojos negros, cabello de ébano, rebelde e irreverente, él era el ser humano que más odiaba.

* * *

_¡Hola guapuras!_

_Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por pasarse por mi fic. Esta idea me ha dado vueltas unos días y quiero sacarla de mi sistema, espero que les guste y dejen un hermoso comentario diciéndome que les pareció. Es mi primer SasuHina por lo que será difícil que me adapte al principio, la personalidad de Hinata será muy diferente pero se revelara más tarde el porqué. _

_¡Cuídense!_


End file.
